The Revenge and the Queen's Fortune
by E. Clare
Summary: Former Captain Anne Tiergan has a fight to pick with Jack Sparrow, considering he destroyed her ship. However, what will happen when Jack hands the rights of the Black Pearl II over to Anne?
1. Anguish at Branxton

**PROLOUGE**

Port Branxton was a day's trip away from the notorious port city of Tortuga. Its heritage was more Irish than English, providing a wonderous night life and parties. However, few really knew the thrills that Port Branxton had, as well as secrets of various infamous pirates. Three pirates, for example, were spending their night in one of the Port Branxton pubs- Tabaid. They sat at a bar drowning in their misery; they were revisting the anniversary of when they had fallen victim to the famous Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl.

"'Tis alright," one man known as Gulliver declared, slapping his fellow members upon their backs. "The Anarchy will live again!" The Captain glared at him.

"Oh, be quiet, you fool," the Captain snarled in an Irish accent.

"Ah, come along, Queen-" another known as Davey tried squeezing out.

"Don't call me that." Davey sunk back down in his stool.

The group fell silent. Their Captain topped off the bottle of rum they were sharing and shoved it across the table. Declaring a "fill-me-up", the bartender gave the other members of the group an uneasy look. The Captain had taken the fall of the Anarchy quite hard.

"I'm cutting ye off, Cap'n," the bartender slightly muttered. "Ye's had quite enough"

"Excuse me, sir? But I believe I will know when I've had enough. Fill me up"

Reluctantly the bartender obeyed. Just as a fresh bottle of rum skidded across the counter, the front door to Tabaid burst open. A small figure was sillouetted against the night outside. Slowly, he stepped into the light. His brown hair was mangled under a worn leather hat and his eyes were wild. He scanned the crowd as he stepped further and further into the pub.

"Look at that fellow, eh Cap'n?" Gulliver snorted with laughter. The Captain glanced at him and sighed.

"Long as he stays were he is, I don't mind him"

"Is there an Anne Tiergan in these premises?" the man shouted. The Captain slammed the bottle of rum back down on the bar counter. The stool ripped around and the Captain stared down the man.

"Queen-" Davey tried again.

"What did I tell ye early, Davey?" Captain hissed. "Don't ye dare call me 'Queen Anne'. Ye know I ain't yer captain no longer." The Captain hopped off the stool and stalked towards the man at the door. With each step, he grew seemingly more and more frightened.

"Ye rang?" the Captain crooned, leaning against the near wall.

"Anne Tiergan?" he asked.

"Aye," she replied. "And what business do I serve ye this evening?" The man dug around inside his coat pocket before drawing out a roll of parchment.

"Captain Tiergan, your presense is requested in Tortuga"

"And to whom do I owe this honor?" she requested. The messenger gulped.

"Captain... Captain"

"Oh, spit it out"

"Captain Jack Sparrow."


	2. Ye Remember Captain Sparrow, aye?

**Part I: **

Newlyweds Elizabeth and Will Turner stood outside the tavern at Tortuga . They were helping stand watch for Jack Sparrow, and supposed to sneak back indoors once they saw a woman matching what Sparrow was waiting for. That left Jack alone inside the tavern, taking sips at rum at a lonesome table. He wanted to be as sober as he could be once his guest arrived.

As he anxiously sat there, apprehensive of his surroundings, a pair of hands weaved over his shoulders and began massaging his muscles. Jack rolled his eyes. Now really wasn't the time for seduction.

"Ah, please, not now," he groaned, his eyes rolling into the back of his head at the soothing motion of her fingertips. "I'm waiting for a guest. Please"

"Who might this guest be?" the woman crooned. Jack's ears perked up. The voice was all too familiar.

"A fellow pirate," he answered cautiously. "A Captain, in fact. We've run into our hardships..." Jack felt her chin land on his right shoulder.

"Oh, ye mean Queen Anne Tiergan"

Jack's eyes jumped towards his right, and were met by a chilling pair of aqua-blue eyes. Auburn locks framed her slightly tanned, slightly pale face. Dark freckles occasionally spotted her nose and cheeks. A sick smile graced her lips as she pulled herself off Jack and took a step back. An elegant dress graced her slim body. Black lace covered a maroon fabric around her skirt, and the fabric was plain around her bodice. A bit of cleavage spilled out of the top, but it wasn't too indecent.

"Like it, Jack?" she chimed. "I dug it out of the bottom of me trunk once I heard we were meetin' here." She giggled to herself and took a spin around.

"What- How'd you slip pass Will and Elizabeth!" Jack exclaimed, shooting to his feet.

"Honestly, Jack," she sighed, sitting down at one of the other chairs and lifting her boots atop the table. "Those two couldn't pick me out if I wore a sign around me neck and danced naked in front of the both of 'em. Out of all your pirates, you choose the husband and wife. Dumb. Touching, but dumb." Jack rolled his eyes and took a swig out of his rum once he was planted back down in his chair.

"Never change, do you, Anne?" he muttered.

"Ah, that be Queen Anne to ye, Captain Sparrow," she corrected.

"My messenger told me you dropped the 'Queen,'" Jack sighed. Anne smiled.

"I've been thinkin' of renewing me crew," she confessed. "This here meeting as brought most of me members back together. Seven out of the original twelve. Pete, me first mate's brother, has his eye on a nice ship coming out of New England . 'Tis built for an English merchant, but hey. We're pirates, mate." Anne leaned forward. "That reminds me. I never gave ye a proper greetin'." Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Pardon, m'lady?" he asked. Anne shot to her feet and ran her palm against his cheek. Jack's chair wobbled precariously, nearly falling backwards. She grabbed the lapels of his coat and yanked his nose nearly next to hers.

"Ye a real bastard, Jack Sparrow," she snarled. "The Anarchy didn't deserve nearly as much as ye did to her." Jack smiled slyly.

"That's piracy for you, darling," he crooned. She narrowed her eyes.

"Ye beware, Jack," she nearly whispered. "Ye haven't seen the last of the Anarchy"

"Please, Tiergan. Take a seat," he said simply. "There's more to this meeting that lingering on the past, eh?" Anne shook her head and did so. "I assume you've heard of the fate of the Black Pearl." Her lips twisted into a smile.

"The news traveled down the line," she chuckled. "Along with the fate of you and Davy Jones's Kraken. What was that like, Jack? Had to rescued by those bimbo Elizabeth and Will, along with yer arch enemy Barbossa." She giggled a little and shook her head again. "That defiantly lifted me day." She glanced back at Jack. "You was saying"

"Well, the Black Pearl is... no more," Jack stated. "We've gotten a new ship, named... the Black Pearl II"

"Creative," Anne muttered.

"Anne, your crew has survived near every trouble of the seven seas," Jack continued, not taking note to Anne's quick remark. "Me crew's been wrecked. No one wishes to return. Just have Elizabeth and Will. And you know how well a woman goes over a journey." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What ye be saying, Jack?" she said.

"You have your new ship on its way," he murmured. "Fast, I presume?" Anne smiled, giving him the answer. "There's a treasure I wish to acquire. It lays on the Isla de... de... M-M-Mystique." Anne gave Jack a look.

"Mystique?" she repeated. "Can't say I'm familiar with the place." Jack gave her a wave of his hand.

"Ah, no matter," he dismissed. "All I need is ye and yer crew. Now, just for thrills, I've got a new ship down at the docks. It's callin' yer name, Queen Anne Tiergan." She stared suspiciously.

"Alright," she conceded after a moment. She sharply rose to her feet.

"So, ye came alone then, Anne?" Jack crooned, glad of her reply. Anne looked down at Jack and snorted at the man.

"'Course not!" she exclaimed. "What do ye make of me? A madwoman?" She chuckled and shook her head. "Gulliver! Business is complete!"

A man in the back corner pulled himself off the wall. His tan skin complimented his dark, curly hair. His dark eyes ran all over the place, taking note to each breathing man, woman, and the occasional child running about the place. After a moment, Gulliver stood at Anne's side.

"Ah, Gulliver, ye remember Captain Jack Sparrow," she declared. Gulliver glared at him.

"All too well, Queen," he muttered. She smiled.

"And, Jack, me first mate, Gulliver," she reminded him. Anne nodded. "Well, be seeing ye, Jack." She began off.

"Anne, don't you want to know when we be meeting?" Jack called after her. Anne turned and looked at him.

"Oh, ye pick," she sighed. "I'll be off to Port Branxton. Ye be remembering Branxton, aye?" Jack nodded. "'Course ye also know you'll be coming to collect me, not the other way 'round." He rolled his eyes and nodded a second time. Anne smiled. "Brilliant. Ta-ta for now, Sparrow. I've got me eye on yer."


End file.
